


Delete

by Leoithne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Davvero un po' di angst, E' la seconda follia notturna in pochi giorni, Forse ho bisogno d'aiuto, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cancellare dalla propria memoria le cose che si vogliono dimenticare è un processo semplice per chi ha un talento naturale nel farlo. Sherlock ha quel talento di cui, un tempo, era maestro. Ma, a volte, quel talento non basta, perché ci sono memorie che sono dure a morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdaC91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaC91/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319035) by [Leoithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne)



> Seconda oneshot in italiano in pochi giorni.  
> Devo scusarmi nuovamente perché, dopo "Obvious" è il mio secondo delirio notturno. E, lentamente, i miei deliri stanno perdendo senso.  
> Per chi la leggerà (ci sarà qualcuno?), sappiate che è dedicata ad Ida che l'ha letta alle due di notte, che ha sopportato questa follia e non mi ha mandato a quel paese. Quindi la ringrazio così, dedicandogliela.

Faceva freddo e non c'era nessuno nella stanza buia in cui era costretto da un paio di giorni.

C'erano i muri. Quattro. Grigio scuro. C'era una porta sul lato sinistro che s'intravedeva a malapena nell'oscurità. Se non fosse stato per quel lucernario sul lato destro, la stanza sarebbe stata completamente nera. E, pensava un po' sconsolato, il nero totale sarebbe stato meglio. Perché in quel crepitio di luce bianca-neon-ospedale che proveniva  dal corridoio esterno i pensieri si riuscivano a vedere. E se ci fosse stato buio, forse, non si sarebbero visti.

C'era stato un tempo a cui lui a queste cose non pensava, perché la sua mente aveva ben altro su cui concentrarsi. Non aveva problemi a chiudere tutto fuori, a cancellare le informazioni non importanti, a dimenticare ciò che voleva dimenticare. Gli era sempre riuscito alla perfezione. Era talmente semplice da sembrare quasi banale, eppure lui sapeva che era l'unico in grado di farlo. Come ci riusciva? Era davvero un giochetto da bambini. Innanzitutto chiudeva gli occhi e s'immergeva nell'oscurità della sua mente. Lì vedeva i suoi scomparti, nitidi. Ce n'era uno per ogni cosa importante: c'era quello per i tipi di armi, quello per i veleni mortali, quello per i vari terricci della città di Londra, quello per i 243 tipi di cenere di tabacco. E poi c'era quello che lui definiva il Vuoto. Ecco. Era sufficiente che lui aprisse il Vuoto e quello che non serviva o che non voleva finiva dimenticato.

Era un procedimento talmente banale che si era stupito la prima volta che aveva capito che per le altre persone non funzionava come per lui. Gli altri non dimenticavano a comando. Lo aveva scoperto a sei anni e lo aveva turbato.

Ma adesso non ci riusciva più. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro al momento in cui era ancora in grado di fare quel piccolo trucchetto magico. Soprattutto in quel momento, soprattutto in quella stanza, soprattutto in quella notte. Che era uguale a tutte le altre notti dell'ultimo anno, se tentava di ragionarci sopra. Ma non aveva voglia di ragionarci, perché se lo avesse fatto, i pensieri che già lo perseguitavano lo avrebbero divorato.

Erano un mostro immenso quei pensieri, fatto di ricordi stupidi, minuscoli, idioti. Cose che non avrebbero dovuto neanche lontanamente toccarlo. Ed invece erano lì, nella loro dimensione infinitesimale e gargantuesca. Un mostro. Un mostro che non era più un grado di fermare, perché, stupidamente, lo aveva appena liberato dalla catena che lo tratteneva.

E c'era il tè sul tavolo la mattina.   
E non andava bene che ci fosse, perché in quella stanza vuota, grigia e oscura non c'era alcuna tazza di tè.

E c'era un orribile maglione rosso sfatto sul bracciolo del divano.   
E non andava bene che ci fosse, perché in quel buco nero con la luce al neon e il suo crepitio non c'era alcun maglione rosso.

E c'era un libro con la copertina sgualcita appoggiato sulla sedia.   
E non andava bene che ci fosse, perché tra quelle quattro mura con l'umidità che colava dal soffitto non c'era alcun libro con la copertina sgualcita.

Il mostro lo inghiottiva lentamente, ricordo dopo ricordo, immagine che seguiva immagine. Una tortura tanto semplice quanto efficace. Se i suoi carcerieri avessero compreso quanto fosse semplice, dopotutto, fiaccare la sua volontà, farlo capitolare! Bastava immergerlo in quelle piccole vignette di quotidianità. Se solo lo avessero saputo.

Non poteva cancellare tutto quello. Non riusciva. E continuava a desiderare di cadere nell'oblio e che quei ricordi sparissero.

 

E faceva freddo e non c'era nessuno nella stanza buia.

E Sherlock era lontano da casa. E John non c'era. John. John era il ricordo che avrebbe voluto cancellare, che non voleva dimenticare, che conservava aggrappandovisi con tutta l'anima. Perché lo teneva in vita e lo faceva morire al tempo stesso. Non riusciva a buttarlo nel Vuoto. E faceva male perché John era lontano e lui lo voleva vicino. E faceva male perché John era tutto e lui era niente. E faceva male. E non poteva scartarlo. Perché John non si poteva semplicemente buttare via. Non quando era l'unica cosa che ti rimaneva in una cella oscura da qualche parte in Yemen.

E non importava quante volte ci avesse provato, John non scompariva. Rimaneva lì. E John non si meritava tutto quello. Non si meritava di essere lì con lui in quella cella nera. Non si meritava di assistere agli orrori che lui aveva visto. Non si meritava lui. Che lo aveva abbandonato. Per salvargli la vita, vero, ma lo aveva lasciato solo. E non era giusto aver mentito a John. Non era giusto. E non era giusto usarlo come conforto nelle sue notti illuni, nelle sue giornate senza speranza, nei suoi buchi neri.

Era sempre stato così semplice. Chiudere gli occhi. Primo. Andare nel proprio palazzo mentale. Secondo. Gettare quello che non si voleva nel Vuoto. Terzo. Semplice. E John era semplice. E dannatamente complicato.

Infine aveva smesso di volerlo gettare via, capendo che era impossibile.

 

E faceva freddo e non c'era nessuno in quella stanza buia.   
John.  
Non c'era John. Se non nei suoi ricordi.  
John.  
La vita.  
Perché John era vita.  
Perché Sherlock era morte.  
E Sherlock era solo.  
Perché John non c'era.  
Solo.

 

Quando la porta della cella si aprì, Sherlock diede una rapida occhiata al suo carceriere ed un fagotto venne gettato dentro. Era un insieme di stracci mal ridotti. Sherlock non capì. Ma gli stracci gemettero e Sherlock capì che non erano stracci. E l'uomo sul pavimento - occhi tumefatti, naso rotto, un'elevata perdita di sangue dalla bocca - trovò la forza di sorridergli.

"Sapevi che sarei arrivato, che ti avrei trovato, prima o poi. Non puoi cancellarmi, lo sai."

E Sherlock capì che il John reale era ancora più testardo di quello dentro la sua testa.

"Lo so."

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola nota di quasi inutile rilevanza: questa oneshot potrebbe quasi essere letta come un seguito di "Obvious", ma può anche essere completamente a sé stante. Sta a voi decidere, io non pongo limiti all'immaginazione. Sul rating giallo: mi sento più sicura che con il verde. Lo so che non succede nulla di nulla, ma comunque c'è un tema di violenza, psicologica/reale, e mi sento meglio a trincerarmi dietro la sicurezza del giallo.


End file.
